Cold Covers
by Hikari Kame
Summary: The one crush I ever had, on a guy. EVERYTHING for that ONE guy. Even my dignity and courage. And what do I get in return? Nothing but a cold shoulder and sleepless nights. I hate him. Oh, yeah, right. YugixYami
1. Chapter 1

Cold Covers

Cold Covers

A Yugioh Fanfic

I glanced over my shoulder what seemed the millionth time. My friends were all used to it by now; even though I went with them to the library, I didn't do much else besides help them, and stare at HIM.

I preferred doing homework at home. Library time was for looking at my crush.

I didn't even know the freaking guy's name, all I know was, he was a guy, he was older than me, worked at the library, looked like me, and he was freaking pretty.

I've gone crazy. I turn my head back just as he looks up. Katsuya looks at me, then shakes his head.

"Shut it, Katsuya!" I mutter, before finally getting number one done on my assignment. I looked back, and we made eye contact. He was glaring at me, suspicious. I tried to keep my face emotionless, but it was pretty hard.

I'm Yugi Muto, King of Games, a short high schooler, with a crush on a guy who I could never talk to. It wasn't that I didn't have enough courage, there was also the fact that he was giving off the "I'm completely uninterested in you, SO GO AWAY" signals.

This sucked. This really sucked.

ALSKDJFLWAINFDMSFN

HaHa….I've been busy these days. Really. I got back into Yugioh, so I hope that will get me to update more. This one's cute. And angsty. But it's good, and it ties into the real series at the end. Hope you like it.

Please review! And hang tight, I will update…sooner or later. Hehe….


	2. Chapter 2

Cold Covers

Cold Covers

Chapter 2

"What is wrong with you?!"

I was currently squirming uncomfortably under his gaze. His evil gaze. I peeked at him; his dark lashes accenting his lovely eyes and his hair framing his face in some magical otherworldly way. But right now, he looked downright murderous.

I'm getting ahead of myself, so I'll start from the beginning.

After I looked at my crush, and he caught me staring at him, I had turned my head around, and to my dismay, my friends had started the daily topic which popped up every time we went to the library (which was every day.)

"Talk to him, Yugi! Go on, already!"

I started to argue back. "This isn't the time or place!"

Soon my other friends started to join in. My guy friends told me to go for it, but my one female friend, Tea, said no. Miho was another female friend, but she never went with us to the library. She only popped in once, for when Tea had let slip that I had a guy crush and he was often at the library. Miho was majorly into yaoi, which was bad. She squealed when she saw my crush, and he glared at us until we all were so uncomfortable we stood up and left.

I didn't go back for days.

Anyway, our voices started to rise, and people at other tables started to look at us with disgust and annoyance. We were breaking our record; usually we shut up around now, but today, it was no such thing. My friends were pissed.

"Go already!" Joey started to shove me out of my chair, but then…

My nightmare happened…

ASIEJFSLAKDFJSLKDFJSLKD

SMACK!!

A hard book flew and hit me hard in the head. My 'Ow' was followed by a chorus of ows. My heart plummeted and turned to pure, painful, poisonous lead the second I heard the voice.

"What the hell are you guys doing? This is a fucking library, not some stupid middle school get-together where you can gossip like dumb old ladies. Your stupidity is contagious, so get out NOW."

My crush had appeared. He was really tall, and his beautiful face at that moment showed pure hatred for me and my friends. But I didn't really care about the 'my friends' part. Just the 'me' part. I love how he's so forward and crushes my heart worser than a welcome mat.

I immediately started to rapidly talk, apologizing over and over, (because I have no guts) but my friend Joey decided to cut in. "We're not middle schoolers! We're high schoolers!"

He glared at Joey then, and his eyes shot bolts of scary lightning. I heard Joey gulp down his recklessness.

"You act like dumb middle schoolers. Now get out."

No more words were exchanged. We were unceremoniously dumped outside with our stuff, and banned from the library. It was unspoken, but we got the message.

Finally, after I had gotten home, and eaten dinner, and was about to start my homework…before I remembered why I wanted to go to the library. Besides the obvious reason of goggling at my crush. (God, I hate this.)

I had a math project, and it had to do with formulas. I needed sources, which meant going to the library to borrow some books. Great.

I decided to risk getting my heart smashed into bits with library books by my crush the librarian, and get my grade. I grabbed my shoes and jacket, and ran out.

When I got to the library, I ran straight for the computers to search for a book before I turned a sharp corner and ran into…

Him. O great.

"What are you doing here?!" He demanded. Keep in mind that I have created more dirty fantasies about him than has fanfictions. Yet I still don't know his name.

I decided to get my courage up. "I have a project on formulas due for math and I really really need a book. Please let me borrow a book. Please don't kill me!"

Waiting for the boot, he decided to hurt my manly pride instead. "Why didn't you do it before?" His tone was forward and scary, like a king.

"I, um, forgot." Great comeback, Yugi. He's totally gonna respect you now.

"Make it quick." I ran off, deciding to run with his permission, trying to get away…but then I tripped over my two left feet and smashed into him.

Whee. This is fun. This was quickly becoming one of my dirty fantasies. I leaned in…

And he jumped up, pushing me off, which slammed me into the cart that he had been pushing. I blacked out.

Which led to this…..

"What is wrong with you?!"

God, I wish I hadn't woken up. I wish that I had woken up in his bedroom….all alone with him….and he wasn't wearing anything….

I was currently squirming uncomfortably under his gaze. His evil gaze. Er, glare. I peeked at him; his dark lashes accenting his lovely eyes and his hair framing his face in some magical otherworldly way. But right now, he looked downright murderous. My heart relaxed and sighed while the rest of my body started to freak about my safety. Needless to say, (but I'm saying it anyway just to show how much of a loser I am) my fantasies were squished out like cockroaches.

"I love you." I blurted out. Completely random, completely un-related, completely out-of-place, completely stupid, and the guy gave me a perfect reaction. Perfect 10 on this.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

And to show my appreciation for his correct reaction to my undying confession of love to a guy I knew nothing about, I did the manly thing.

I started to cry.

Seriously. I guess the fact that I was being rejected brutally finally sunk in, and my heart jumped overboard and tried to drown itself. The result? Me looking like a wimp.

It lasted for a few seconds until the other side result came up. Him smacking me on the head. "Stop crying!"

Yay, this is fun.

I remembered that he was still there and looked up. He had pulled out a few things; two pieces of paper and two books. I stared at his face; he was purposefully looking away, his face flustered from embarrassment. Then I looked at the items, and rubbed my eyes like a little kid.

There were two books; the books that I needed! And…my homework. And the directions to the project that was due tomorrow and the one I hadn't started on yet. Even Joey had started on it. That's crazy! Unheard of, I know.

"You left your homework behind when you were being stupid and I kicked you out of the library." I'm so glad I heard what he thought of me. Wonderful.

"I did this project before, so here. These were the books I used." He continued to glare at me. "The due date says tomorrow, and you're getting sources now? How did you even start it without any information?"

"Um, I haven't started it yet."

His eyes widened, before he picked up a book and smacked me on the head with it. Then he got up, and left, leaving me behind to rub my sore head and recover my dignity. But before I finished packing up my stuff, he had come back.

"Here's my project. Don't you dare rip it off or anything like that, but you can use it to help you. I want this back by tomorrow. I also borrowed those books for you in my head. If they come back overdue, you're paying the fees with interest."

I gulped. "Now go, or you won't finish in time." I took the hint, grabbed all my stuff, stuffed it straight into my backpack, and ran out the door with his project on a flash drive, my books, the books he borrowed for me, my recently recovered homework….

And no answer to my confession. Well, as they say, no news is good news.

Maybe…maybe it's not so hopeless after all.

Unlike my project that was due tomorrow that I hadn't started. If I hadn't used up my manly pride for today, I would have started sobbing again.

This blows – I mean - sucks. No dirty pun intended.

I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

I absolutely love this chapter, and I know you will too

I absolutely love this chapter, and I know you will too! Go review, or I'm not updating! Rawr!!

My other stories are on standstill until a get through a good chunk of this story, so hang in there! Born as a Child and Power to Live is next on updating list!

Review!

Cold Covers

Chapter 3

I groaned. I had spent the entire night doing my project. I didn't really need all night to do it, but I wasted an awful lot of time nuzzling his flash drive and fantasizing. Enough said. Yugi is a naughty naughty boy.

Finally I finished around 5 AM, so I slept for a bit before being awakened by the stupid alarm clock in my room. I stumbled through my first few classes, and finally, it was the last class of the day. I am so glad this is almost all over, especially PE. Imagine dodge ball and not being able to stand straight. Oh yeah, bruises.

I have Literature Appreciation as my last class, which is basically a class for people who want the easy A and want to get away with sleeping in class or doing homework, etc. Naturally, I was in this class. Of course.

And my friend Joey Wheeler. Of course.

Despite the fact that I acted shy and small around strangers, once you got to know me, I was a lot like Joey. Seriously. We agree on literally everything. It's crazy.

So anyway, both of us walked into class at the same time, sat in the corner somewhere, and put our heads on the desk. We both procrastinated; I know, hard to tell.

Anyway, Joey had already fallen asleep (lucky) and I was about to follow suit when our teacher walked in. She is hyper. She has more energy than my 2 year old nephew. On sugar. Lots of it.

And her voice was some high-pitched shit. It annoyed me. Almost as much as those stupid yaoi plot bunnies that invade my brain and plant in extremely dirty images and fantasies and whatnot.

"GOOOOOOD day, class! Today, we are going to embark on a wonderful adventure through the beauties of literature! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

All I wanted to do was rip out her vocal cords. Holy shit. Even Joey had sat up now, his face a look of sleepy rage. Wonderful.

However, despite the fact that the entire class was glaring knives and lances at her, she continued. Thank god. You'll see why I just said that in a few seconds.

"We have some guests today from the local library here! I think you'll like them…"

Yes. Yes, I did like them. One in particular…

My crush strolled in, his face buried in some thin paperback. He looked determined to finish the book; his beautiful eyes were glued there, and he strolled in without fear. I swear I heard someone squeal. If I ever find out who that person was, he or she is going down.

Anyway, he walked into the middle of the front of the classroom, then in two deft movements, ripped the book in half twice, and tossed it behind him. It landed gracefully in the trashcan with a thump, rattling the small container and causing it to spin and rock before stopping like a bobble-head. He leaned back a bit as he pushed off and onto the desk, his legs swinging effortlessly above the ground.

Nobody moved. And me? Well, you should know me well by now, I just goggled. It's fun!

A minute passed. My crush sat on the desk staring out, while everyone else gaped at him. He was wearing a black polo shirt that day, with light tan dress pants. His thin black reading glasses had been taken off and tucked into his front shirt pocket.

Yum.

And then…..Chaos ensued.

What happened, you ask? This.

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

You could vaguely hear some recorder going off in the hallway, right outside the door. It was pretty loud, and you could hear people laughing too. I saw his face slowly change from emotionless to completely pale as he threw his body off the desk and out of the classroom, just as girls started screaming and squealing. I didn't care at that point. I wanted him to take off his shirt too.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Apparently, that was his favorite phrase. He dragged into the classroom two people. One had bronze skin like my crush, and had spiky blond hair. He was half laughing and half squealing in pain. (My crush had them by the ears.) The other person was doing the same, but he had bronze skin and white hair.

Bleach, much?

Maybe my crush was some model and these were his friends. Maybe they were like, in library calendars all over the world. I'd have to go look into that.

"Ow Ow, stop it! That hurts, you mother fucker!"

That didn't help Mr. White hair's case. My crush promptly cuffed him in the back of the head, resulting in even more yells and complaints. The blonde guy had stopped by now. Apparently he was smarter.

My crush steered them on opposite sides of each other; one guy on the left, one on the right. A fierce smack behind their heads got them talking.

"Ow, ok ok!" The blonde guy sighed, and started.

He broke into a smile, and then said. "I'm Marik; the white haired guy is Bakura, and this son of a gun Ow!"

He finished "is Yami."

Yami continued to look really pissed at everyone, and then he turned towards my side of the classroom and stiffened. He turned towards the middle of the class, and started to lecture about how it's not bad to read. The others chimed in with descriptions of books and whatnot. It got boring really quick.

There's only one thing I remember from their visit, besides the crazy song accident. It was something Yami had said;

"You guys can try to write and practice grammar and do exercises as much as you want, but if you don't read, you'll never learn how it flows together. You'll still stink at it. The best way to get better at writing is reading good books. Plain exercises won't help you; you have to put them in motion."

Was that how I could do it? Not get better at writing, I mean. I wasn't bad, really.

But getting to know Yami. Was I just doing cheesy flirting stuff than blurting out crap when it crumbled around me?

Did all I need was to just get to know him? Just….talk to him?

And I had the perfect way to do it, too. What better way to get to know the guy, than, well, at the library?

Oh, am I gonna return your stuff, Yami. This was looking up now.

Askdjflsakjdf

Haha! Next chapter is gonna be great! Think bento lunch in library at 6 in the evening! But they're not going to eat it…they're eating something else….

And Atem's telling the story next!

Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Atem's telling the story

Atem's telling the story! Awwwwwww!!

Cold Covers

Chapter 4

I was never really interested in 'love.' Why did I care? Dragging yourself down with someone, Sorry, I'm not masochistic. The day I fell in love like some sap was the day I would change my name from Atemu Yami Kaiba to some really stupid girl name, and then change my gender to match. God help me.

It was a few years ago when I met him. He was just this short little kid who didn't fit in his high school uniform. He always seemed really out of place, and what struck me as odd was, well, he looked like me.

Like a cute, chibi, outcast, version of me. Weird, huh?

Even my cousin, Seto, noticed, and he was like in his own little world. My friends noticed too, Marik and Bakura.

I also started noticing that he would stare at me or act really shy around me. We had some brief conversation when he was borrowing books, but that was it. Three sentences. I hardly noticed him.

But then, more girls started coming around. A few would stare at me, and it was just like how my look-a-like stared at me. And one-by-one, they would corner me and ask me out.

Nope, I told them.

So I figured that the kid would do the same as those girls, right? Or at least talk to me.

Nope. Nothing.

He came everyday to the library, half the time wandering around, half the time staring at me. I started to ignore him, and then his staring periods got longer.

Naturally, I got pissed.

Once I even tried to approach the kid, but before I took two steps, he was gone.

Like the fucking wind. It was so stupid. If I can't turn down my anger at first, and it grows, eventually, it explodes.

And of course, it got worse. His friends started coming, nudging him, openly staring at me, talking in loud voices. And then, finally, hours later, they would leave, the entire library would relax, but I was never so lucky.

Marik and Bakura would come, telling me about how they had eavesdropped on my look-a-like and such and would tell me all sorts of sappy crap, teasing me to death.

I wanted to drop that kid off some cliff to HIS death.

But that was how I learned his name. Mutou Yugi. Weird name, almost as weird as mine, and almost just as mismatched, but somehow his name flowed off your tongue.

The day I kicked him out of the library with his friends was the best part of the day. The rest of the day went badly.

NOW he tells me he's in love with me. NOW, he…

He started to freaking cry. And not fake cry. Not loud sobbing annoying cry.

He cries like some heartbroken soul, half singing, and half crying. It was the most gut-wrenching, depressing feeling in the world, listening to the kid cry. It made you want to hug him and kiss him (Yeah, I said kiss) and kill whoever made him cry like that.

This meant I wanted to go kill myself. God help me.

I felt guilty for the rest of the day, even after I had given him my project and borrowed books for him and stuff. I even put his name on his paper for him. The idiot forgot.

So I lied about knowing his name and stuff. Besides, the paper could have belonged to anyone at his gossip table. I wouldn't have known it was his if I didn't know his name.

But he just gave me that big-eyed, adoring look, and then he rubbed his eyes like a three-year old. I sent him away as fast as I could.

I couldn't sleep that night. All I could see was his soft face when he was knocked out. I swear I cuddled him. But don't tell anyone, or I will hunt you down.

Mutou Yugi could not surprise me anymore. Or so I thought.

God help me.


	5. Chapter 5

He had come to visit me

Continuation of the previous chapter!! Atem is still telling the story.

He had come to visit me.

I was reading a news article on archaeology, when he walked in. He still looked like he didn't fit in anywhere, but he was taller now, and had a big more of a backbone. Great, that was really helping my case. The only good-looking thing about him was his face. And I guess he was "cute" since his body was petite and stuff, but that's not my opinion.

Really!

"Umm, Yami?" I started to feel my blood boil over the fact that he didn't use a respective ending on my name, but he just kept going.

"I brought your flash drive and your books."

"How did you do on your project?"

"F-Fine. I think. The teacher hasn't graded them yet…"

"Thank you. You may go."

He just stood there. My anger started to leave, to be replaced my loads of embarrassment. After minutes of awkward silence, I couldn't even concentrate on the article, and it was really good.

"What is it?" My teeth were gritted, my voice in what Bakura liked to call my "I'm about to kill you" voice. It was a good name.

"I brought a gift."

Now THAT sparked my interest. I mean, who doesn't like gifts. But above all, why the heck did he bring me a present?!

This kid has some mental problems, and apparently it was up to me to smack it out of him.

Alright. No easy task. Nothing is easy with him.

He took out square thing wrapped in a blue flowery handkerchief. I really hoped the handkerchief wasn't his. That was some serious girly shit.

It was a bento lunch. He brought me a bento lunch at 6 in the evening.

Like I said, serious mental problems.

He started to babble (I hate babbling) about how he made it and stuff, but then I stopped him.

"Let me guess the truth." He gulped. "You spent hours wasting time, then you found out it was really late, went to the store and bought one, then came here."

"I really did try to make one, but I…suck at cooking." I didn't blame him. I was horrible too. I dumped cooking oil in plastic containers to cook with once. That ended badly.

I sighed. I reached down, and opened one of the drawers on my desk. I saw out of the corner of my eye Marik spying. I am going to kill him.

I took out a pair of chopsticks, and opened the lunch. He looked happy for a moment, which is bad, so I told him:

"Just to tell you, I had the same thing for lunch already. But thanks anyway."

His face turned to something an emotionally scarred child would look like. Which is probably what the poor sap really was. It made me feel bad; I didn't actually have that for lunch. I didn't eat anything, really.

Then his emotionally scarred face expression turned to bright red when his stomach growled.

I reached down again, and pulled out another pair of chopsticks.

"Here. You can eat with me."

Yugi's eyes widened. (When did I start associating him with his name? Huh.)

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm not that hungry anyway."

He scooted his chair forward, took the chopsticks and started to eat. Since the box was really small, our faces were REALLY close. And his face turned bright red.

Then he turned his head up, and his eyes caught the light. I started staring like a comatose person. I started breathing really fast, and I could feel my face heating up. I didn't know what to do, so I let my instinct take over.

Worse decision I ever made.

My instinct (NOT ME!!) dropped the chopsticks, and kissed Yugi. My hands, I mean, well, yeah, my hands tilted his chin up and I caught his lips in my own. He opened his mouth to let me in, and started to caress my mouth with his. I could taste the sweet and sour sauce in his mouth, and then my body did something even stupider.

I pushed him back in his chair, pushed the bento lunch to the side, flipped my legs over the desk (Don't ask me how I did that, I still don't know.) and landed in front of him.

His eyes widened, and I leaned down and kissed him again.

Damn the chair for being short. It sunk to the ground and somehow we slid off the chair and onto the ground. I was still kissing him, although I started kissing his neck and face too.

He was bright red when I started to unbutton his shirt. I ran my hands down his soft skin, and dove back in for more.

Now, you're probably wondering a few things. No, I'm not dreaming. The kid arched his back once and touched his –thing- to mine, and my mind went haywire. Usually you wake up when your mind goes haywire.

And no, I'm not going to stop. If I did, then there would be tons of awkward silence.

Besides, it was kinda nice. I guess. Stupid fucking human behavior to need touches and whatnot.

He made it really easy though; lying there looking all totally fckable while pulling me in closer when I started to stop. I was about to unzip his pants when suddenly he started to flip on top of me.

Now, keep in mind that we slid off the chair, so we were underneath the desk. He swung his body, and promptly smashed his head onto the desk.

My hand was behind his head, because I tried to protect him. He got knocked out, and I lost three knuckles worth of skin. It REALLY hurt.

He promptly slumped on top of me, so I pushed him off and quickly tended to my hand. I am a bitch when it comes to injuries.

Then I got some ice and put it on his head, cradling him in my arms while I read my article.

Was saving Mutou Yugi worth my three knuckles? Probably not.

Was the kissing and half-sex? Maybe.

Just maybe.

It got really hard to concentrate on anything after that, though.

Oh yeah, and I finished the lunch while he slept in my arms like a baby.


	6. Chapter 6

And this time, my hands were clean

Cold Covers

Chapter 6

Yugi's POV

I moaned, and tried to sit up. A gentle hand pushed me back down. I opened my eyes.

There was Atem, cradling me in his arms. My lunch box sat in the far corner, and Atem had been holding an ice pack to my head.

"I took the liberty of helping you with your clothes." He said. I looked at myself; my clothes were all on me. Oh thank god, Atem still hadn't buttoned his shirt yet. Yay!

I decided to play coy (I think that's the right word) and snuggle closer. I buried myself into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around my back. His head slumped forward and he kissed me.

We stayed there for quite some time. I used this time to go over what had just happened.

_FLASHBACK_

_I walked over to Atem, who was nonchalantly reading something on the computer. He looked like he was pointedly ignoring me. Jerk._

_After making a fool of myself, he accepted my gift and told me to share it with him. Haha, I wish I left that moment. Wait, I take that back. _

_It was awkward. He ate two bites, then left it there. I felt really weird, so I started eating really slowly. He turned back around after a while, away from his computer and I caught his eye. He seemed to be in a trance, because he leaned in and kissed me._

_It was a passionate kiss, one that you drool and fantasize over. I moaned deep in my throat and he stopped. I was about to pull him back when he pushed me. _

_Okay, that was scary. I thought he was going to hurt me, but then he did this gymnastic thing and flipped his legs over his really large desk, than landed in front of me. _

_Yeah, I was close to peeing in my pants. And I don't do stuff like that!_

_He pinned me to the chair and we started having what people call "sweater action." Basically we didn't go any farther than our shirts. I enjoyed it thoroughly though. _

_Occasionally he would seem to gain his senses back and pull away, but I would tug at his shirt. After a few tugs, he took the whole thing off and didn't even pull away at all after that._

_He reached for my pants, but I got scared. So I flipped on top of him, and at that moment, color returned to his eyes, and I smashed my head onto the edge of the desk. I saw his arm shoot up. He lowered me to the ground, and after a few seconds, I lost consciousness._

_END FLASHBACK_

And here I am.

I gulped. "I'm going to the bathroom." I scrambled off of him, then stopped.

"Umm, where is the bathroom?" Hehe, should've asked first before looking like a bumbling fool.

He pointed to the right, and I started my journey across the really large library. After slowing turning my body towards the right direction while walking briskly, I saw him get up and button up his shirt.

Darn.

So I walked in the bathroom, and ran into someone. He was tall too, with really blue eyes and a brown mullet. I would laugh, but he looked scary. And he actually didn't look too bad with the weird hair.

Now I'm going to tell you why I am scared of him.

He grabbed my by my ruffled shirt, glared at me, and yelled, "Who are you? Why do you look like Atem? Are you some sort of stalker?"

Then he started yelling out his own conclusions, and I would've really peed my pants and gone deaf if Atem hadn't stepped in. He slammed open the door, grabbed me around the waist to safety, and pushed Mr. Mullet head back.

Apparently all the people who work at the library like to yell, because Atem started off where Mr. Mullet ended. More yelling. Great.

Well, at least he was defending me.

"What is wrong with you? Seto, you don't attack random people, you asshole!" Atem sounded really angry. Awww, how cute. But don't forget Atem, I AM GOING DEAF!

I wish I could tell you that I was brave and during the yelling scene, I got up and went to do my business.

Nope, I just hid my face in Atem's chest and hoped it was over soon.

I peeked at 'Seto.' God, I wish I hadn't. Seto looked like his whole body was shaking in anger. Atem had gotten up, and took me along with him, before setting me on the ground. He whispered in my ear.

"It's okay. Go to the bathroom now, alright?" I did as told.

Atem turned to Seto, and in some deep murderer's voice, he said. "Get out."

Oh man, it was majorly scary. But Seto didn't even faze, he just stormed out, slamming the bathroom door.

Then Atem followed me into the stall, pushing me in gently. I pulled him in with me, and hugged him again. That yelling was like life or death yelling, like when your parents argue. Trust me; I've seen that before too.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I immediately relaxed. I sighed and rested myself on him.

He leaned down to kiss me, and this time, I didn't care about STI's, or multiple partners, or anything. He seemed so devoted to me that nothing mattered anymore.

I reached for his shirt, and he obligingly unbuttoned the higher buttons for me, while I did everything else. Yeah, EVERYTHING ELSE.

I didn't get home until around 10:00 that night.

Yami's POV

Now, I know. Pure sex in the bathroom with someone I just met? Stupid. I didn't even do anything to protect myself.

But I didn't know much about him. I saw him for years, just staring at me shyly in the library. Years. It somehow felt like I knew him, and doing this was right.

I didn't care if he was clean, or whatever. He just seemed so innocent.

I know. I'm a librarian! I should know better.

Never judge a book by its cover.

Ah, well, fuck me, then.

ASD; FLAKSJD;FLKAJSDLF

I hope you liked it! This was a filler chapter. Soon more stuff will come up. Atem's going to go back to Yugi's class soon, and don't forget about the lunch box…

I'm leaving tomorrow, so no more updates for a week. Review in the meantime please!!


	7. Author Note

Author's Note!

Hey guys, Hikari Kame here. I just wanted to let you know that since I'm busy as heck thanks to junior year these days, I won't be updating unless it's very special. Like, if I'm really inspired or something.

However, if you do want me to update, _**message me and request a new chapter for the story you want me to update**_!! The more messages you send, and the more love and attention you put into it, the faster I'll update!! So please, don't send me the same message twice in a row.

I figured it wouldn't be too bad, right? Five minutes of your time for a nice hour or so of mine? For a story update? This way, I'll know what stories people want me to update, and I can ignore the stories that aren't as popular right now.

When I do get the time,_** I'll mainly be adding stories or revising old stories, so if you want updates, you have to request them**_. And feel free to message questions to me; I have time for those.

Until senior year~!

Hikari Kame


	8. Chapter 7

The last time I updated any of my yugioh fanfictions was in 2009. We are now at 2012. I do feel a bit guilty. Just a little. Especially since I did not adhere to my original promise of updating as you all requested.

Then I decided, on a whim, to read some of my older work so that I could try and update them today. I can faithfully say I feel nothing but deep shame and regret at what I put you all through. Sure, the plot lines aren't too bad, but it's really never the plot. It's always how the story is written, and my writing has changed a lot since 3 years ago.

But rewriting all the stories I ever managed to butcher would require much less self-loathing and much more effort, both conditions of which I doubt I can ever fulfil. Therefore, please disregard the writing style and overall, the entire collection of previous chapters besides whatever plot you managed get out of that garbage. In fact, please forget anything after the bathroom scene. I can't even believe I ever wrote a bathroom scene to begin with, but what's done is done. I'll even somewhat keep the characterizations of this fic, no matter how badly they were done.

So, after long periods of of soul-searching, undeserved vacations, and lots of scavenging for any marginally acceptable plot points, I present to you…

Cold Covers

Chapter 7

(Atem's POV)

Honestly? I don't know what I was thinking. He brought me a lunch, and I had sex with him. I attempted sex twice. The lunch wasn't even that good.

I don't know what I was thinking. He's awkward, clumsy, has no sex appeal, is probably a minor, looks like a minor, and when the deed is done, I feel like a pedophile.

Any man would tell me to immediately haul ass and get the fuck out. Any woman would tell me to either comfort him and ride off into the sunset with his awkward human-puppy face, or beg for forgiveness…before I get my unworthy ass properly hauled off and out of this hole I've gotten myself into.

Hole. Yugi. No – augh! I wish I hadn't thought of that. I feel worse now.

So instead of doing the right thing, I did the inane, tequila-fueled (I'm pretty sure it was tequila), and Atem-signed thing, and patted him on the head.

After I was done fucking him on the bathroom stall. No, I'm not kidding. I patted him on the head like he was a three year old, and I was his dad. And then asked him if he needed a ride home.

I'm going to hell. I am so going to hell.

But poor Yugi stayed too long with me here in the library, what with the food and the sex and the knocking himself out like a drunkard and the sex and –

God Seto was pissed…wonder why.

God am I pissed…I probably shouldn't be driving. I immediately start driving a bit slower.

What was I thinking about - oh yes, Yugi really did need a ride. I don't know whether to feel worried or not, because he has the distinct facial expression of eternal self-hate and damnation, but his eyes are lit up from how shiny and badass my car is.

And how badass my ass was. Body. Whatever.

We had sex.

Boy, am I pissed. I probably shouldn't attempt anything else besides driving and breathing. Like talking, talking…talking would be bad right now.

Also thinking. My brain hurts.

If your body has pain sensors, and your brain is the organ that receives the signals, if just your brain got hit, would it hurt? In other words, are there radar systems in your brain designed to predict earthquakes, tequila, and bad decisions?

That…sounded better in my head. Thinking is a bad idea right now.

x-x

(Yugi's POV)

"Turn left here," I piped up. I'm currently shivering from the cold, aching from what I just did in all the wrong ways, flushing with embarrassment over how squeaky my voice sounds, and sitting in the car of the guy I just gave both my first love, first time, and first kiss too.

I feel like, somehow, I've failed my greater purpose.

Atem, as usual, seems to have not heard me at all, though he does make the correct turn. The game shop lights are on still, and my heart sinks at the thought of Grandpa staying up for me. He's probably worried out of his mind over how long I was gone, which means I'm going to have to answer all his pointed questions.

I am definitely not ready to share my sex life with my 67-year-old grandpa. And I'm terrible at lying.

I glanced over at Atem. He looks like he's modeling in a car commercial, which makes me feel worse. Obviously, with his looks and focus and whatever, he's going to go onto greener pastures. And by greener pastures I mean better-looking and more-successful people.

For those of you who don't know me enough yet, "greener pastures" does not include me. At all. I'm really just a loser.

But I'm oh so in love with him. It's really not just his looks; it's the way he acts, the way he walks, the way he talks to me; it's his confidence, his charisma, his determination, his no-nonsense attitude…

It's the way he looks at me, and how his looks seem to burn his mark straight into my soul. I've been haunted by his eyes for months now, and I just can't help it.

Something clicked beside me, so I snapped my head around. Oh God, Atem's going to shoot me in the head so he doesn't have to deal with this social shame! Oh God, I haven't even -

I was wrong. It was worse. Atem had opened the door for me, and it was time for me to go home.

"Um, thanks for the ride home." I squeaked out. Atem just gave me a blank look before patting me on my shoulder. When Atem started walking back to his car, I panicked, and rushed back over to the car before knocking rapidly on the window.

Atem doesn't roll the window down for me, but I try anyway. I've already lost my dignity.

"I'm in love with you!" I yelled out in the dark, silent, night.

"Okay, thanks." Atem said, after a tense silent.

"Okay…goodnight!" I finished. Without a backwards glance, Atem drove off.

My feet dragged me into the house, and immediately my grandpa jumps on me. "Yugi! Where were you, young man? Why were you so late?"

I couldn't help it. With a wail, I launched myself into my grandpa's arms. He immediately stumbled a bit, but grabbed hold of me and pulled me to the couch.

"Yugi! Yugi, what happened?" He cried out, disjointed over the sound of my sobbing.

"You know the guy I had a crush on in the library?" I babbled, right alongside my snot and tears. Grandpa nodded warily, before whispering, "Oh Yugi, did he reject you?"

"No! We had sex in the men's bathroom! He took all my firsts!" I sobbed.

"YUGI MUTO!" Grandpa roared, but I just clung harder and raised the volume of my crying, and soon Grandpa went back to rocking me.

Slowly, very slowly, the knot in my chest, fist around my heart, rock in my throat, and wound up intestines eventually began to ease up, and I started breathing normally again.

Finally, I whispered, "Grandpa?"

He sighed. "Yes, Yugi?"

"I'm sorry." I mumble.

"I know you are. I am too." He said blankly.

After a few moments, I tried again.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." I whimper.

That did the trick. The tension in his shoulders gave out and he let an exasperated sigh. "Yugi! What in the world made you - " He tried, but I cut him off.

"Because I love him!" I wailed, and the waterworks started again. If this whole crying thing hadn't been therapeutic, I would've held in my pain. It really is embarrassing for a guy to cry.

Grandpa rubbed circles into my back and slowed down his breathing, something he had done since I was a baby to calm me down. With a shaky breath, I started matching his breathing, and I soon stopped crying.

We stayed there for a long time, it seemed, and my whole body had gone limp in Grandpa's arms. But something kept nagging me in the back of my head, like I had forgotten something-

"Grandpa!" I jerked up, terror filling my heart.

"What?" Grandpa yelled back, the color emptying out of his face in anticipation of what I was about to say.

"I forgot my backpack in the library."

Grandpa groaned and let his head fall back on the couch. "I'm too old to deal with teenagers."

"Grandpa…" I whined.

He patted me on the back, and I try not to let the initial wave of self-loathing and mortification reduce me back to a blubbering pile of goo. "It's fine, Yugi. We'll just go get it in the morning."

I nodded, and tried not to sniffle too loud.

"Now, go take a shower, and go to bed, alright?" I nodded again.

Grandpa let out another loud sigh, before gesturing at me. "Now, help me get up. You're pretty big now, and I can't quite get up very well anymore." I pulled him up with a crack in his knees.

"And Yugi?" I turned around, and Grandpa put both of his big, warm hands around my face before kissing me on the head. "Try not to let him bother your dreams tonight, alright? But if you need me, you know where I am." He said tenderly.

"Only if you promise not to kill him." I said jokingly.

"I'm going to beat him to death with my broom." My grandpa said seriously.

I let it go. If Atem can't run from an old man with a broom, then he's a loser and deserves to get his ass whooped.

x-x

I would love some feedback from you guys – thanks! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!


	9. Chapter 8

Cold Covers

Chapter 8

_(Yugi's POV)_

_My body feels heavy, like a rock. My mind wills my limbs to move, but nothing happens. I am awkwardly balanced in someone's arms. The person keeps shifting me around, though always with a hand on my head. Lights and shadows flicker in and out of the shadows just beyond my eyelids. _

_Soon, voices appear. Two males. One is sweet to my ears, and my heart sings in response to its familiarity. The other is foreign, unknown. _

"_I didn't know you had a kid, Atem." The unknown guy whispers loudly. The other man, Atem…shushes him. _

"_He's not my kid…he's not even related to me." The man named Atem reply back, his whisper soft; his voice, blanketing my eyes and lulling me back to sleep. It doesn't last long, though. _

"_Like hell he isn't! Why you holding him like a baby, then?"_

"_Because…because we were making out, and he smacked his head on my desk and knocked himself out." Atem replied guiltily. _

_It was blissfully silent for a few moments, but once again, it wouldn't last. _

"_You know if he knocked himeslf out and got a concussion, he can die if he falls asleep?" The other guy said aloud, not even bothering to whisper at this point. _

"_Oh shit, seriously?" Atem asked, panicking. "Fuck, what do I do?"_

_The other man is completely unconcerned, laughing as he remarks, "Crazy shit always happens to you."_

"_This ain't fucking funny Bakura! Go get Seto, he'll know what to do!" Atem ordered. I hear laughter again, and Atem starts really yelling. "GO!"_

"_Alright, I'm going, I'm going." The laughter fades. _

"_Shit. Hey kid, kid, hey, don't die on me. Fuck, damn, I…crap – Seto!" I want to laugh at how funny Atem sounds, but I still can't move. I wonder if I am really dying. _

_That would be bad, you know. _

_Two pairs of feet make their way over here, shoes tapping squeaking and tapping across the shiny library floor. A new man's voice, cold and callous, floats over to me over the haze. _

"_What do you need?"_

"_He smacked his head on my desk and knocked himself out. Did he get a concussion? He's been sleeping for like, an hour now. Is he going to die - "_

"_What's wrong with your hand?" The new guy cuts in. _

"_Oh, I tried to stop his head from hitting the desk, so I lost some skin. That's not important right now, is he - "_

"_You said he's been sleeping for a while now?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Then he just knocked himself out, not a concussion. Your hand probably took the brunt of it. If he had really gotten a concussion, he would've died in the beginning. He won't die now."_

"_Ok…thank you." Atem mumbled. _

_The tap-tapping of shoes fades away before Atem speaks up again. "Thanks Kura."_

"_You're welcome, you dumb fuck." The sounds of his shoess, too, fade away before Atem relaxes and adjusts me. _

_I can see his face pretty clearly now, all lines and golden colors and fiery red-brown eyes. "Hey…you can go back to sleep now. Sorry. Go back to sleep. You're safe with me. You look exhausted."_

_I feel his arms go around me, and I snuggle closer. He laughs then, filling my body with ripples and vibrations. "Go back to sleep, little Yugi." He whispers to me, breath ghosting over my ear and neck. _

_I wake. _

x-x

(Atem's POV)

The first thing that registered in my mind when I woke up was, Fuck I have a hangover. Again. The second thing that registered in my mind when I woke up was, Crap I didn't take a shower last night.

Sex is appallingly disgusting once it's over. The fluids, the smell, it just gets all over you and your clothes. And then I had to go and sleep in my bed.

I'm going to have to wash the entire bed, mattress and all, to get the damn smell out now.

My phone rang then, the devil-spawn that it is, and I groaned as I reached over to pick it up. It's the instant messaging app that Kura and gang like to use instead of texting because they're cheap bastards and they like to share all conversations with everyone else for blackmail material.

And I know exactly why they're pestering me today.

_KingofGames has logged on._

_KingofGames: Bakura, shouldn't you be at work?_

_GodlyNinjaKing: Like hell I am! After seeing you and your lookalike go at it, I had to know the secret behind reducing your hardass into a puddle of _

_KingofGames: Thank whatever god you believe in that I'm not talking to you in person._

_GodlyNinjaKing: That's the general idea. :DD Hey, Marik's on._

_GoldenGodofDoom has logged in._

_GoldenGodofDoom has joined the chat room._

I don't know what it is with my friends and gods, but I guess it's a superiority thing. I shouldn't be talking either, really.

_GoldenGodofDoom: whasup, bitches?_

_GodlyNinjaKing: Whasup?_

My friends are idiots. Kaiba isn't a friend, so luckily, he doesn't count. Good for him.

_KingofGames: Never say that again, Marik. You know, you should be at work too._

_GoldenGodofDoom: Fuck that! Speaking of fuck…_

_KingofGames has left the chat room. _

_KingofGames has logged off._

I don't know why I have friends. I speed dial for pizza and go back to sleep. I'll deal with my fucked up life and my fucked up mistakes later.


End file.
